Metal Beauty: Story of the Konoha Mafia
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: When Tenten hears of a new type of weapon being smuggled into the Shinobi nations she becomes obssessed with them and the idea of making a name for herself.An ego maniac changes the ninja world forever and a sailor trys to figure her out.Rated for violenc
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: OMG new story hope everyone likes it. And this one wont have a magor Akatsuki role if any at all. Amazing right? Infact this a Tenten fanfic without much romance at all... Um anyway here's the fic warning**

**Warning: This story will contain graphic and bloody violence **

**Disclamer: I do not own naruto or any of it's characters. **

* * *

_The documentary your about to read has been taken from the Konoha vaults and tell of the underground mafia happenings through out its first most bloody thirty years of it's existence. These documents have been kept under lock and key until now. _

May 4th 1067

I rolled my eyes glancing over at Lee who was basking in Gai's 'greatness' as we headed back to Konoha. It was rather annoying to think that Lee being already seventeen was still Gai's little mini me. You'd think the boy would grow out of it like normal people do, but no still with the green spandex with that boy; it was still even now very painful to be in public with him.

To think he was the most skilled in hand to hand combat in all of the Fire country was a thought that my brain couldn't wrap around. I shifted the weight of the unconscious rouge ninja that I had ended up having to carry. I looked over at Neji who was as always glorious. He was the prodigy of the Hyuga clan and he took the title with grace rather then being egotistical as he did when he was younger.

The mission at hand had as always been successful, Gai always expected one hundred and eighty nine present from the team. In the past when he was still our sensei failure meant punishment so we rarely failed any sort of mission. To Lee it was just extra training but for me and Neji it was punishment.

Anyway the mission in itself had been rather easy; someone had been smuggling weapons into the shinobi nations. These weapons where rather alien to us and where held in a leather suit case that Neji was holding on to. There where only two pieces and both seemed rather harmless, having no points or razors on them but still would be put under testing by yours truly. But for what I saw both weapons where the same being a long hallow pipe with a hole at one end a hand grip at it's middle a circular disk behind that then a crooked plank of wood that I guessed one would hold comfortably in the crook of there arm. Both weighed about three kilograms and came with a case of what looked like metal cylinders. They where like no other weapon I'd ever laid eyes on and I was just itching to get my hands on them.

"Let's stop here," Neji said making me snap from my thoughts of the shiny weapons. "We've been running for five hours straight," he said reasonably even if we all knew none of us where really that tiered and could probably keep moving for a few more hours.

"Neji don't be such a quitter it's very un-youthful" Lee snapped before Gai could say the same thing. I saw Neji's face turn into a slight scowl at the green mini Gai. I rolled my eyes again as I once more shifting the weight on my back. It wasn't easy to hold this guy even with charka, he was very fat! I grunted in the most unflattering way and haled the guy over my shoulder in mid run nearly snapping my neck.

No one noticed my struggle but I didn't mind, I was use to being ignored. It was the same all the time, I was always left holding the baggage of a hard day's work then never thanked afterward. Even if I should know to deal with it I was as much a ninja as the rest of the team! Why wasn't I given raises in pay? I haven't had a raise in eight months while Lee had had five and Neji nearly ten. Where my skills not as necessary as there's?

As we neared the village I was surprised to feel tears in my eyes. This had never before made me cry and I wasn't about to show the guys I was upset so with my free hand I quickly whipped my face and kept going as if I hadn't been stalled.

_-Within Konoha-_

"Hey Tenten," Neji said trading off the suit case with the fat guy "you can take these to Tsunade-sama and I can bring this guy to Ibiki for questioning."

"Right thanks," I said taking the case and rubbing my sore shoulder.

"Do you want me to accompany you Tenten-Chan?" Lee asked.

"Nah I'll be fine," I said with a smile before heading to the Hokage Tower. It was beat hot in the village with all the concrete and tin of the buildings soaking up every bit of sun and slowly baking the people of the Hidden Leaf. The back of my neck was hot with sweat and my back was killing me but I somehow got myself up the stairwell of the Hokage tower and knocked on the door softly. There was a rustle from the inside and a bit of mumbling before the door opened reveling Sakura who smiled at me. "Oh hey um is the Hokage in there?" I asked shifting the suit case from one hand to the other from behind me.

I had envied Sakura for having been taken as the great Tsunade's student. I had been hoping to ask but the pink haired girl surprised me by asking first. She didn't seem like one to have the guts to be a shinobi and I thought she was to much of a fan girl for the Hokage to ever say yes to be her teacher.

"Yeah come on in," she said moving out of the way so I could come in.

"Wow Tenten that mission was fast," Tsunade said giving me a warm smile and I took her in. She was very beautiful and strong with her sharp amber eyes and pale blond hair. Her shirt was as always a deep cut showing off her amazing cleavage and her bangs parted in the middle to frame the pretty purple diamond on her forehead. "So what do you have?" she asked and I smiled slightly.

I went over to her desk and slowly unclasped the suit case and opening it to show the metal beauties within. I turned the suit case to her to show the finding. "We aren't sure what they are but they are of nothing I've ever seen before," I said my grin becoming more apparent on my face. "The man holding them has been taken into questioning."

"Anything on the smuggling itself?" she asked and I shook my head.

"All we got so far is that they are coming from the southern ports," I stated in a business tone.

"Ah well it's a start isn't it?" Tsunade asked with a smile that warmed me with pride.

"Right it is," I said cheerily closing the suit case again.

"Tenten I want you to test those things," she said nodding her head at the case "and give me a full report of how it is used okay?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama," I bowed slightly then bowed to Sakura and left the office. I sighed, heading down the stairs once again, spiraling over and over as I neared the bottom. I became engrossed by the spiraling downward and my breath began to quicken as I started walking down faster and faster until I finally got to the bottom of the stairs and blinked a few times out of the weird trance.

I looked at the suit case and smiled at it's warn but hard black leather outside. The handles where soft however and was slowly being ripped away. I could see in my minds eye the odd metal pipes being held in the red velvet inside of the case molded to the shape of the metal beauties. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of those odd objects in my mind they were almost sensual and I could feel myself respond to them. It was very weird and freaked me out as I walked down the streets quickly to get to my small shack on the outskirts of town.

I slammed the door shut behind me and put the suit case down on the table and undid the little sliver clasps that held it together. The metal winked at me and I smiled at them. I gazed at them dreamily wondering what sort of wonderful things they could do. I sighed touching them carefully then opening the tin box and holding the lovely little cylinders and listening to them click together in my hand.

"Hmm I wonder what you wonderful things could do to a person's body," I said to myself "do you cut, or stab, or perhaps you beat them…hmm I wonder." Slowly I let the little cylinders fall back into the box one by one and then closed the suit case.

May 7th 1067

Ryo the fat man I'd brought in four days ago turned out to be a sailor posing as a leaf ninja so he could travel the Fire Country without much bother. He didn't know much about the weapons but knew what they where called and where he was to bring them. The weapons where called guns and he had been ordered by his captain to bring them from the southern port of Kiiro up to the Hidden Cloud village. Any information on how they worked was never told to him.

"So that's it?" I asked "I just figured how to use that thing yesterday and your going to destroy them?"

"Yes, we have to," Tsunade said taking the suit case and giving it to the ANBU beside here. "These are a danger to the shinobi nations who knows what could happen if they fall into the wrong hands."

I swallowed the lump in my throat watching as the ANBU disappeared to do horrible things to the metal beauties. The one time I might have an edge to being a greater ninja just disappeared with them and my fists clenched angrily. I could have been the greatest weapons mistress with those beautiful guns at my side. I loved there noise they made when I shot them and how they jerked my body with there violent moments. Gone they where now all gone.

"Right Tsunade-sama," I said coldly leaving the office before she could open her mouth again.

_Haruno Sakura was the student of the Sannin Tsunade. _

_Uzumaki Naruto the powerful Jinchuriki who is to one day become Hokage. _

_Uchiha Sasuke the S-Class criminal and top of the bingo book. _

_Tenten girl with no family name and a few throwing knives. _

* * *

**Reveiw PLEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: And so the story truly begins! I'm not really sure why I wrote this story but I think it was mainly because there are to many romance fics with Tenten and I think she just really needs a story all to herself where she really becomes _something_! And personaly I think its a shame she is such a minor character in Naruto because out of all the Konoha girls i think she has the most natural tough girl additude. Anyway enough with my ranting lets get along with the story!**

**Please review after your finished reading I love to know what you think!**

* * *

_In an interview years later the retired sailor Ryo stated "She was the most terrifying female I'd ever seen. She was attractive but to Tom Boyish to be dubbed beautiful at the time. Her eyes however held a gracefulness."_

May 7th 1067

I knew where I should have been going. I should have been heading home and be privately upset over there but no here I was walking hard and quickly done the crowded streets going to a place I knew I had no business going to. I could tell that the anger was clearly printed on my face by the way the civilians where walking past my and staring wryly. I was glad they where scared of me too I wanted them to know that I could and would slice there throat open if they got in my way.

The buildings became fewer and far between as I came up to the mouth of the small cavern that led to the under ground Konoha jail. My eyes flickered to the left then the right quickly before I began the decent down the hundred meter stare well. It was a steep incline with no railing and only a string of oil lamps to light the way to the underground bridge. The tunnel was damp and cold in the beginning but became hotter and hotter as I went down the stairs.

I reached the bottom finally and breathed in the thick hot air. Before me was the three hundred and fifty meter bridge that separated the one exit and the island building that made up the jail. Under my very feet was the river of lava that made sure not many idiot felons would escape.

"Your purpose here?" a guard asked right away snapping me from my thoughts.

"There is a smuggler Ryo that I have orders to speak with," I said giving the Jounin guard a stern look.

"Under orders by whom?" the Jounin asked pressing his brows together.

"The Hokage," I said "I believe my word is enough on account that the smuggled items are weapons."

"Hmm right fine he's in cell block A-26," the guard stated looking at me carefully as I headed down the slab of stone they called a bridge. The path was riddled with guards and I was stopped about three more times before I could actually get the island jail of steel and stone. The jail was simple to get around in and easy to find whoever you wish to find. It was made up of five floors, the first being marked A where suspects or petty criminals where held. As you went up the levels the criminals became more dangerous. At the top was floor E block held S-Rank criminals in solitary confinement.

A guard inside the A block area was kind enough to unlock the cell and allow me into it. Like nearly all the cells it had no windows and was made with a mix of steel and concrete. Inside was the fat man who was sitting on his mat bedding and looking over at me with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked glaring at me when he realized I was a ninja.

"My name doesn't matter," I snapped at him "just give me the information I want and I wont spill your blood all over this pretty floor." Visibly I could see the sailor shack and I gave a cold smile. I didn't like weak people but I needed answers from this guy. "Well what do you say are you going to answer my questions?" He blinked at me and nodded slowly. "Good. Now who do you work for and what ship are you on?"

"C-caption Chisoku…didn't I give you ninja this information already?" he questioned but I pulled out a kunai and slowly tapped it on my thigh. "Right…um the ship is called Kin Geisha."

"Would they still be at port Kiiro?" I asked still tapping on my thigh with the kunai.

"Aye they'll be at port till the end of June," he said and I smiled at him.

"Is that bit new information?" I asked and he slowly nodded again "alright good if anyone else asks you that same question tell them that they have already left port and are heading north to the Water Country got it?" Ryo just stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. "If you tell anyone else I come back and kill you painfully, I'll watch you bleed to death okay?"

"Aye lass," he said still staring up at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Good man," I said with a smile tucking the kunai up my sleeve and patting the sailor on the cheek. They had always said in the academy that my skills in pulling information where less then humane but I really had no time to beat around the bush. So yeah I threatened his life rather harshly but I didn't care I had the information I'd need. And really that's all that mattered.

June 5th 1067

"I'd like to take vacation time for the rest of the month," I said looking at Tsunade with a hard stare. "I will not take missions until mid July."

"This is very sudden Tenten," Tsunade blinked "I wont be able to pay you if your not going to take missions."

"Fine," I said "but I want to be assured that I wont be looked for or bothered." The woman looked at me then looked down at her paper work and sighed. Her lips parted beautifully and her sharp eyes narrowed. She grumbled something before resting her cheek in her hand and looking up at me.

"Right…okay," she said "things are pretty under control anyway. I doubt I'll need your services anyway." I twitched slightly at her statement though it was going smoothly with my plans it only flattered the thought that I was just and unneeded extra the Village could do without. In the moves the person with no family name was always the extra that is usually killed at the very beginning of the movie and afterward forgotten by the rest of the cast. I'd always hated that kind of movie. "Where are going planning on going?"

"Out of town," I said simply "maybe work on some new jutsu in privet."

"I see," she said and smiled warmly at me "good luck Ten."

"Thanks," I said giving her a halfhearted smile before leaving the office. My plan carried out quietly in my mind. The thoughts that filled my head scared me slightly but at the same time they excited me and told me to move on. Maybe it wasn't the best for the Hidden Leaf but it would make me some extra money and maybe get myself known in other countries as most of the others have already. I knew practically every inch of the Shinobi world knows about Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. But why not me too? What made them so special to fate? One way or another I'll make my name known and I will be a legend even generations after my death.

I packed lightly with some extra clothes a small sleeping mat and a week's worth of food. On foot the trip south to Kiiro was about a three week walk but I'd stop at a few villages along the way. 2,000 yen would be enough for me to buy food when necessary so I pocketed that along with a detailed map of the Fire Country. As for weapons I packed a small scroll that would fit in my bag and slipped a few kunai on my person.

I sighed looking myself in the mirror that hung near my front door entrance. I looked slightly paler then normal and my cheeks where a bit hollow which was very odd to me. Haven't I eaten at all? I thought over it for a moment looking at my own face in the mirror.

"God I haven't eaten well have I?" I asked my reflection as if expecting it to respond. "I've been thinking too much lately." With that I pushed open my door and locked it with my home made security system of a bike chain shutting my ratty door and two fake paper bombs tapped to the door that should scare off anyone trying to break in. Not that I have too much to steal anyway.

After another depressing sigh I headed down my drive way and up the unused cobble stone road to the main roads of the Village. It was late in the afternoon about nine or so and luckily the gates didn't close from travelers till about ten thirty. A few civilians where locking up shop for the night while others like the local bars where just beginning there business night. Konoha was always more appealing to me at night. I liked the cheap neon lights, the club music, and the late night excitement. Midnight thrills are a different kind of adrenalin pump then battle. I enjoyed both almost equally however.

I was soon at the gates of Konoha and there doors where still wide and I passed them quickly but without any hurry in my step. It was more like the boarder didn't hold me as strongly as it probably should have. Well figuratively speaking of course.

Once I was out of sight of the Village I untied the back of my hitai-ate and looked at the cloth strip now lying in my hand. I rubbed my thumb over the metal piece that the leaf symbol was carved into neatly. My thumb left a long finger print stain in the shinny metal but I didn't care. I walked silently on, going south east still looking at the head band.

After what seemed like forever I stopped and carefully folded the cloth around the metal and slipped it into my bag. There was no point in letting people know I was a leaf ninja, civilians living outside the Hidden Villages are always wry of shinobi so might as well try to blend in if I want to be able to find this Captain Chisoku.

June 13th 1067

I opened my eyes smelling the worn but clean pillow of the inn I was currently residing at. I hadn't slept two days straight wanting to get to Kiiro as soon as possible but this inn was to good to be true when I came up to the tiny village last night. My lower stomach cramped painfully and my eyes went wide.

"Crap," I whimpered running to the bathroom. I quickly sat down on the toilet before I could make a mess in my underwear. "Damn…" I sobbed hiding my face in my hands as my ovaries gave me another spine splitting pain. I sat there crying in my hands for a few minutes before stripping down and somehow maneuvering myself into the bathtub and getting the shower on.

With all my plans going on I had forgotten that my period came in the middle of my traveling. Feeling like an idiot I sat in the bath tub letting the lukewarm water roll off of me. Leaning my head on the side of the bath waiting for my cramps to subside enough for me to get up. When I was able to move again without screaming I leaned over the side of the tube to get to the cabinet under the sink and eureka! Pads!

I quickly turned off the water from the shower and pulled a towel from a rack within arm's reach and dried myself as much as possible before re-planting myself on the toilet. Unable to get my other clothes without causing embarrassing destruction to the carpeting I got on the clothes I'd slept in plus the pad of course. Knowing I'd need more I just took the whole box and slipped it into my bag after finishing dressing.

Sitting on the bed I gripped my sore sides and bent forward till my chest was touching my thighs and my thick brown hair was dangling off the end of the bed.

"How am I going to travel like this?" I whimpered. I didn't have any kind of pain medication on me so my only option was to stay at the Inn till tomorrow when my cramps would be much more bearable to keep going. "Damn!" I cursed punching the bed and listening to the springs echo from within. I straightened slowly and ran my fingers through my still damp hair. "I might as well try to get some information on the smuggling," I said trying to make the day seem like it wasn't a total loss.

I got to my feet and quickly brushed out my hair with my fingers and then made two messy buns on the top of my head. I looked at myself and frowned seeing that there where tassels of hair dripping down around my shoulders and the buns looked more like weird fluffy pig tails. I didn't like it, it wasn't my usual look but I'd make due since I was too tiered and was too much in pain to really care.

I sighed and headed down to the dinning slash bar area of the inn down on the first floor. There weren't a lot of people on account that it was like seven o'clock in the morning. There was a man at the bar area having a few very early glasses of rum. Rum wasn't a very popular drink in Konoha but seemed to be more favored in these costal towns.

The man was young but his hair was a grayish blue that was tied up in a tight pony tail with a few long bangs falling over his eyes. He wore a shabby suit jacket over a white shirt and had on weird blue colored pants that seemed to be worn and ripped around the knees.

"Hmm Good morning," I greeted and he glanced over at me with sharp maroon eyes.

"Yea? What's so good 'bout it?" he asked taking a swing of his tall mug.

"Ugh not much," I muttered as another lighting bolt of pain shot through me.

"Ugh you look like you could 'ave a drink," he said putting down a few coins for the bar tender to get another drink. I didn't refuse his kindness. "What's yer name?"

"Tenten," I said as the bar tender smacked down a tall bubbling mug of rum in front of me.

"Nice to meet yah Tenten," he said with a half smile "they call me Soku."

* * *

**A.N: You know I've never read a fan fic that ever really talks about the female character's having there period so I'd thought I'd add that. Plus it's a good plot device lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Yay the chapter is complete! As you can see time goes by quickly in this fic I hope you like that. I'd rather not drag out unimportant detail and have you guys wait twenty chapters before any real action explaining why I'm writting like this. Plus I just like the idea of having the story be told through journal entries. **

**Read and Review**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I in no way work with the mafia lolz**

* * *

June 13th 1067

I smiled at him taking the mug by its ear and taking a sip of the brown liquid. It was hot and bitter but warmed my belly and I sighed. The drink was incredibly strong but my eyes just crinkled. He watched me silently his elbow propped on the shinny bar table and his cheek in his hand. He smirked seeing my reaction to the rum but said nothing as I put the mug back down on the bar table.

"So where are yah from?" he asked making me look up at him again.

"Oh a little town north of that Hidden Leaf," I lied "what about you?"

"I was born in Kiiro and you're a bit far from home don't yah think?" he asked as my mind buzzed with my luck. "The Hidden Leaf is about three hundred miles or so away."

"Kiiro?" I asked ignoring his question "that's where I'm heading for um work."

"Work? In Kiiro? Are ye mad?" he blinked "That's a fisher's village a lady like yah wont find any good work unless yah be a whore or something," he stated taking a drink of his mug.

"Well I'm thinking I could maybe work on a ship," I lied some more "the sea's always been my secret love so I'd thought I'd find somewhere to live on the cost."

He nearly spat out his drink. "Yah'd never find an honorable job work'n on a ship."

"Why are you a sailor?" I asked taking another swing of the hot liquid.

"Yeah I am," he said and I gave a light smirk. _Bingo. _"I work on a trading vessel, its hard work and I don't think a woman would be cut out for the job."

"Ah can't I go back to Kiiro with you anyway?" I pleaded "Come on maybe I can work that ship. I've got no where else to go!"

"Ah…" he sighed and took a long swing of his drink before smacking down on the bar top "Aye…fine you can come along but yah owe me Tenten."

"To the best of my ability I'll show you I can do it," I said in a way I imagined Ino would say it, flirtatious to almost the point of being sluttish.

"Fine meet me here to night at seven that's when I'm leaving," he said with a grunt. "But if your not here I'm leaven without yah."

_At 7:00 PM on June 13__th__ 1067 a young woman and a man where seen leaving the Koki Village Inn. They where reported heading south east and traveling by foot. It had been the first time anyone of the village have ever seen ether of the strangers. The owner of the Inn later said "If I'd known what was to come I'd have gotten them both arrested in a heart beat." _

June 25th 1067

The town of Kiiro was like no other civilian village I'd ever seen, it was made mostly of all steel and tin buildings that where clustered close together. The streets where tarred which was weird since tar was so expensive these days and this town just seemed so…dirty. Every ally and corner had at lest four bars and maybe a club or two and the rest of the space were just made up of apartment buildings. I walked close to Soku trying to keep up with my county girl persona I'd made up over the last two weeks.

I knew that my dead line was coming up and I'd only have till June 15th or so till Tsunade-sama would become worried. However I had a feeling I wouldn't be all that missed so I'd ignore my dead line, I had my own work to do anyway.

Soku lead me to the docks area and the sea air hit me like a tone of bricks. The wind was harsh making my long brown hair whip around my face but smelled fresh if not a bit salty. The water was a deep blue green color and the ships in the harbor where of various sizes and shapes. I didn't know much about ships but Soku seemed to be able to tell me everything about them. He was a good man and though he spoke with a seamen's accent he was a gentlemen.

"I can't believe we're finally here," I sighed "so where's your ship?"

"Oh right round ere some where," he said narrowing his eyes and looking around shapely "should be here…"

"Soku don't tell me you're lost," I growled grinding my teeth together. Did I say he was a gentleman? I meant he is a complete moron most of the time!

"Heh heh don't sweat it Ten," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head. I glared at him with the same intensity I glared at Lee sometimes. "What? There's a lot of boats round here!" he said defensively. I rolled my eyes and he led on down the docks on search of the ship.

There was little success so we headed to one of the beach side bars. Now when I say 'beach side' I mean a load of rocks and some decks that make up the ship yard. So when I say 'beach side bar' I mean a crippled shack filled with burly drunk sailors singing badly and making out with prostitutes. The place was nasty and smelled of sweat and alcohol but the rum was good and with Soku paying for it my wrath towards him lessened.

"Oi Capt'n what cha doing in here?" someone called making Soku turn his head slightly. "I thought cha said you'd be in Koki what happened?" three men came over all looking questioning at Soku. I stared heavily on my partner.

"Yo," he said not looking at me "this lady ere says she wants ta join the crew."

"Oh and who is this lass?" the tall skinny man asked smiling at me grossly. With a fast flick of my wrist I had two kunai in my hands one pointed at the skinny man the other at Soku. The three sailors backed away unsure of what to make of me but Soku just went on drinking.

"Who are you Soku?" I asked keeping my voice steady.

"I should ask yah the same question," he said glaring at the iron knife then at me face. The skinny man that had smiled at me twitched slightly as if to grab something at his belt but I snapped a look at him curling my arm as if to throw the kunai pointing at him. He got the message quickly and froze again.

"Answer the question," I growled looking back at the man sitting next to me. "Answer now or I'll kill you."

"Right," he said tilting his head at me and regarding me with those rust colored eyes. "I didn't lie to you Tenten. They do _call _me Soku but my full name is Enkaimyou Chisoku. Captain Chisoku." My eyes widened a little bit as I recognized the name. I hadn't realized that the man I was looking for was so young. Soku was at lest nineteen or twenty but in my head I'd pictured Captain Chisoku to be like the sailors you saw in fairy tales with the long beard, peg legs, eye patches you know the stereotypical pirate. "So what about yah Ten, most ladies don't hide knives like that up there sleeves."

"Can we talk…somewhere more secret?" I muttered slipping the kunai back up my sleeves. Chisoku just smiled at me and nodded

Soku got up off the bar stool and looked over at me waiting. I sighed and got up feeling I had no choice but to fallow him, in truth I really did have no choice since he was the only person I 'knew.' He led me to the men's bathroom which at first I was wary of going into be he eventually pulled me in. There was only one guy taking a piss but when seeing us come in he quickly zipped up and left.

"So what's up?" Soku asked leaning on the door so no other company would drop in.

"I'm sure you've guessed," I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Yea ninja right I got that part when you shoved a knife in my face," he said dully crossing his arms "but I mean what are you up to? I mean sorry darling but if there is some sort of warrant for my arrest well sorry but I won't be coming in quietly."

"Even if I was I'm not sure there would be much of a fight Soku-kun," I said half amused that he thought he could put up a good fight with me. "But there isn't warrant…not yet I mean."

"Meaning?" he raised a brow and I smiled at him.

"Meaning your little smuggler Ryo hasn't said who he's working for, at lest not to anyone but me. However it's been about two months since I last spoke to him so he might have spilled his guts." I stated cupping my chin with my hand in thought. "Figuratively speaking of course, if he's literally gotten his gut spilled well then you're safe."

"Why don't yah stop beaten around the bush and tell me why yah ere Tenten," he said narrowing his eyes. I smiled at him coyly.

"I want the guns," I said my smile becoming wider. Soku's expression became that of confusion. "The weapons your smuggling have been dubbed a danger to the ninja world, but I love them," I turned away and began to pace "They are amazing things Soku…the guns. So I was angry when I heard the Hokage say that they where to be banned. So I confronted Ryo in jail and he told me about you and how you'd be staying in Kiiro. I had no idea you we're actually Chisoku however and when I found out I was just mad at myself for not having figured it out before hand. It's not like it would have been that hard to put two and two together!"

I looked up at him and blushed slightly seeing his expression. He looked half amused and half freaked out. Yeah that pretty much summed it up. I must look like an insane woman pacing back and forth in the men's bathroom ranting about the metal beauties. I gave a small sigh and let a short apology escape my lips even if I wasn't really sure what I was sorry for.

"So what you're saying is that the guns aren't allowed in the Fire country now?" he asked after a few long seconds of udder silence. I nodded my head my hair bouncing around my head. It was rather strange to have my hair down all the time. "And you're betraying your village for a petty criminal like me?"

"I'm not doing anything for _you_ don't get such an ego," I stated with a steely glare "I'm doing this because I think that these weapons can help the shinobi world though my village doesn't think so. Once I succeed I'll be famous and looked upon as a hero."

"So that's what this is about yah got an ego yourself Ten," Soku said with an attractive smile.

"I deserve it," I said tilting my head higher and smiling. "So what do you say? I know the ins and outs of Konoha I'm sure I can get those guns out of the county for you without getting jailed."

"Hmm I don't know Ten I mean how do I know yah not lying to me?" he asked but I could see the smile curl on his face. He was already warming to the idea I just knew it! He shook his head but the smile grew until it was a full blown grin. "You know I like the way yah think lady."

"I knew you would," I said with an extra sweet smile that only hid my not so sweet intent.

The Kin Geisha was a marvelous ship. Soku said the great freighter was a 'Handy max' meaning she could hold about 50,000 tons of dead weight and I believed him in a second. He explained that his business was private and that he traveled over seas to other continents to pick up interesting cargo and bring it back to the shinobi nations to sell them. He believed strongly in industry and thought that the ninja world was to deep set in the old ways of farming and hand made items.

Personally I didn't give a rat's ass what he thought about shinobi politics I just wanted to see the guns! I half paid attention to Soku's babbling about his ship as he led me around deck. Suddenly he turned to me his arms crossed and staring at me down his thin nose. (I had forgotten to mention that Soku was nearly half a foot taller then me.)

"But I'm sure your uninterested in the actually workings of my ship," he said and I blinked at him "very well come to my quarters so we can begin planning." He clapped his hands together and led me down below deck to the iron inner workings of the ship that I could only glance at as he moved swiftly down the rigid stairs and down the hall.

We passed many doors before he paused as if forgetting which room was his then after a moment's thought going on down the hall some more. I rolled my eyes as he opened the correct door to his quarters. It was a messy half office half bed room. It had maps thrown carelessly on the big oak desk and on the floor, the bed was modest but queen sized which I imagined was far better then what some of the crew men slept in. Near the bed was a short dresser and a few chairs sat randomly around the room.

"Yeah it isn't much but its home," he said looking at my expressionless face.

"I like it Soku," I said walking over to the desk. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked. I looked down at the many maps with inked out trade roots scribbled all over them. I recognized the land mass being that of the ninja countries but the others where alien and there names printed in completely different languages. "You can read this?" I asked as he walked over to see what I was looking at.

"Yeah I read about twelve languages," he said off handedly "I can only speak five of them though."

"So you've been all over the world?" I asked and he smiled wryly.

"A few times," Soku said "but I think the important matter is how to get the guns to the Rice county eh?"

"Rice," I said, the land of rice was where the Sound village lay. And within that village lurked the dark Orochimaru.

"Aye ordered two Tommy guns two months ago," Soku said scratching the back of his head "I guess I know where that shipment went," he stated humorlessly.

"Tommy guns?" I asked and he nodded "so that's what there called," I said with a slight smile. He smiled back at me as he pulled out another map from a file cabinet at the end of the room. Quickly he pushed the other maps off the desk and taped down the one he'd picked out. It was of the Fire county with detailed roads, cities and towns, and even the Hidden Leaf was posted. (I'd always though that 'Hidden' village was ironic since you could find all of them on almost every map.) "Okay, well we'd need at lest four or five roots that are used randomly plus escape roots and such." I said looking at the map "and no more disguising our smugglers as ninja that was just stupid."

"_Our _smugglers?" he asked making me glance up at him with a quizzical look.

"Yea well we are partners in this aren't we?" I asked and Chisoku smiled politely.

"I guess we are Ten," he said before looking up at the ceiling and muttering "not that I had a choice."

I punched him lightly in the arm and he laughed.

* * *

**A.N: I really love Soku's character he's a goof ball but at the same time something else. Hmm and I think Tenten is letting the sea water get to her head if you know what I mean**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I'm so happy with the positive out put this fic is getting! Yeah you'll learn how truely diabolical Tenten is getting in this chapter and how very odd Soku's charactor is. I mean someone has to mellow out Ten's insanity! Also pay attention to minor details! Sometimes the things that look like they will become something more profound are really just extra thoughts I've written down. Anyway before I revel the whole story enjoy this chapter and be sure to reveiw!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters **

* * *

_They say when a dog bites someone hard enough that it breaks the skin and bleed the dog must be put down because it now knows and craves the taste of blood. No, one will ever realize how true this fact really is for dog or human alike. _

June 30th 1067

It was hard getting use to the ship life. Most of the crew men disliked me for being a woman but more hated me for being a ninja. Yea because of the stunt I pulled in front of those three sailors at the bar everyone on the ship now knew I was a shinobi. Which I didn't mind, because if they told anyone outside the crew I'd kill them and there family, I wouldn't think twice about it either. I wasn't like the overly kind hearted Sakura or the timid Hinata; I would kill them if they got in my way.

"Careful where you step missy," the skinny sailor said as I walked on deck. He'd been the same one to hit on me at the bar and the same one I'd pointed a ready kunai at. "Who knows who's watching you?"

"Is that a threat?" I asked evenly looking him in the eye. He gave a gross smile and I narrowed my brown eyes. "You know what? I hate living with assholes," I said putting a hand on my hip and stepping closer to the man and smiling softly. "But it's nice to know I have fine men like you who think they can watch over me." The man's eyes widened as I got him up into a wall and brought my face very close to his. The guy smelled of tobacco and fish but I gritted my teeth and gave the sexiest smile I could come up with. "Shame you have to die," I whispered as I stuck him with a kunai.

I felt the warm blood run down my hand as I pulled the knife from his gut and stuck him again. I went into a wild frenzy as I kept stabbing the already dead man and blood drenched the front of my shirt and pants then oozing onto the deck. I could feel the other seamen around me stop and stare as I mutilated the man's body.

Finally I let him go and watched him slump onto the deck his sightless eyes wide in shock. I rolled my shoulders and dropped the kunai, it clanged on the wood floor and I turned to look at the other crew men. I was standing there dripping in blood and I was enjoying the rush. The men stared at me unmoving and I stared back my body tense and my face contorted in a mad smile. But I tell you this I'm not crazy, I knew fully well what I was doing and I knew fully well that I'd just murdered a man.

"Well?" I said looking at them "What are you going to do? Are you going to stand there like gaping morons or are you going to keep working?" They stared at me for a moment more before smartly going back to there business. I was about to order one of them to clean up the body when Soku came over with fury in his eyes.

"What did yah do!" he roared his eyes wide with a mix of disgust and anger.

"I killed him," I said patting Soku's cheek with my blooded hand so a streak of red stained his skin. "He was a bad one so I killed him."

"He was one of my best men Ten! You can't just kill my men!" he yelled combing his blue grey bangs back as he looked at the bleeding body then back at me. "You're a complete and utter loon yah understand," he scolded but I smiled. Finding it was useless to try to reason with me he called over a couple men to clean up my mess. "Ugh alright, just come on so you can get cleaned up and put on some fresh clothing," he sighed in defeat.

I cleaned off in Soku's room while he stood outside the door. I was shivering, not because of the freezing sea water I'd been given to wash off with but because I'd just done something so uncharacteristically evil. I'd killed that man for the simple fact that I could and that I wanted to show I was stronger. I'd made my point but my whole body shook with a mix of fear and…was it exhilaration?

Once my body was wiped of blood I got into a fitting white silk short sleeve shirt and black shin high pants with a golden embroidery of a dragon. I'd always loved soft fabric and in Konoha I'd always blow my money on the 100 silk or cashmere even if I don't have money later to even buy food. I looked myself over in the mirror that leaned up on the wall and sighed.

"Soku what are we going to do now?" I asked as we walked down the harbor. For some reason he wasn't horribly angry at me for killing off one of his crewmen. In fact he didn't seem to dwell on the matter for long. Soku was a weird kind of guy and a bit unpredictable I'd have to keep a close eye on his as much as I do everyone else.

"Well you need to go back to Konoha," he said and I nodded. "I'm sure not only are the men going to be or all ready pissed but I'm sure the Hokage is wondering about you. The shipment of Tommy guns will be heading your way in about two weeks. From here I'll bring your plan into action all you have to do is make sure my guys don't get captured."

"Right," I said "Hmm Soku-san," he glanced at me his maroon eyes thin and steely from the harsh ocean wind. "Do you think you could give me a pistol? I mean if any ninja try to capture the smugglers I think it would be better if the Leaf village believes that the smugglers are killing the guards off rather then another ninja. If they found out about a trader well the whole village would be locked down completely and the gun input to the other counties would be next to impossible."

"Hard ass little devil," he murmured and I smiled knowing that my proclamation was going to go my way. "Fine here," he huffed pulling a small hand held gun from the hustler at his belt. I took it and smiled.

"What about bullets?" I asked and he sighed as I snapped open the barrel of the gun.

"I'll give you four hundred or so before you leave," he said scratching the back of his head and looking at me in a parental like 'what am I going to do with this child?'

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked tilting my chin down with the pistol hanging limply from my hand. I heard him suck a slow breath of air before he touched my cheek and put a lock of my long brow hair behind my ear. I moved my eyes up at him in an almost puppy dog like fashion.

"Yes," he said completely honest.

"It's nice to know your not one to lie," I said sarcastically pouting and snapping the barrel of the gun close with a spin. "Come on I'd better pack early, I think I'll head back tonight."

"Tonight," he blinked as I headed back to the Kin Geisha. I had grown use to the rocky shore and was now rather graceful and quick over it after a small bit of practice.

"Yes, and you have to get me the correct sized bullets for this little thing," I said patting the gun I'd put in the deep pocket of my pants. With that I headed up the stairs to get on deck and then down another set of stairs so I could get to the captain's quarters. I passed sailors working the deck and below all moving out of my way with little hesitation.

I entered Soku's room once again and got out my back pack from his desk. As he entered the room I was already stuffing my new clothing into the bag and the captain watched me silently for a few moments.

"Don't get caught," he said and I looked over at him.

"I won't," I said going over to the mirror so I could tie up my hair into the customary buns. "It's not like I have any parents to snoop through my stuff."

"Ah," he muttered watching me brush my hair out "Um I got you something," he said making me turn around and dangling from his hand where two blood red ribbons. "It's not much but it will keep the hair out of your face and make you look less like a boy."

"Ha very funny," I said as Soku smirked at me and handed me the ribbons "they are really nice though," I sighed feeling the fabric between my fingers.

"You don't really deserve two gifts in one day epically after killing one of my sailors," he said making me roll my eyes as I turned back to the mirror to get the ties in my hair.

"The guy was a jerk and has been eyeing my ass the past few days he deserved it," I said with a shrug looking at my messy hair buns that seemed a lot more grown up then my usual neat braid buns. The ribbons and a few tangles of hair brushed my shoulders and neck making shivers run down my back from the small touches. "How does it look captain?"

"Lovely," he said rounding his desk and sitting down "it's going to be odd without you around.

"Aw you'll miss me?" I asked giving a coy smile.

"Nah what I mean is that I might actually get some work done while your gone," Soku said looking over a map.

"Ass!"

_All ninja learn the correct spying methods to become something they are not to almost becoming there own complete opposite just for a mission. Almost to the point of a Jekyll and Hyde persona. This was an important part of why the Mafia was so successful. _

July 7th 1067

I breathed in noiselessly as I entered the village. It felt weird being inland after so much time by the sea. It was even stranger being home and knowing that I'd have to revert to my 'normal' self. It was nearly noon when I got back to the Hidden Leaf and I knew Tsunade would be the first one who'd want to see me but first I had to get back home to unpack get and get into my usual look.

Somehow I made it home without bumping into a team mate or any of the other ninjas. Though I knew some had seen me, it would be stupid of me to think I'd just sneak into Konoha undetected; it just didn't work that way. But if I acted normal no one should be suspicious they had no reason to be, everyone knew I was completely devoted to the village and everyone needs a break every once and a while.

I smiled opening the door to my stuffy shack and laid my bag down. I unpacked my new clothing Soku had bought me and put my gun in a secret safe hidden behind a painting on my wall. I kept extra money in there. And now I kept the hand gun in there too. It was okay if someone found the safe no one would be able to unlock it, it had paper seals on it and was completely pick proof since when you held your ear to the door to try to listen to the dial random clicks would come up. It was a special lock that I'd crafted myself so it was completely ninja proof! I only liked putting it behind a painting because it made me feel sneaky; yeah it's cheesy but sue me I watch to many James bond movies.

In the mirror I fixed my hair tying it up into the neat buns I missed so much but holding them together with the silk ribbons Soku had given me. That Soku what an odd man I really wondered what his motives are sometimes. Is he in it for the money? Probably. But he doesn't have to buy me so much nice stuff, he's spoiling me! I looked myself in the mirror and sighed, the red of the bows catching my eyes. Red. The color of blood, of passion, love. Interesting choice, but he probably just liked the color and didn't think twice about it, plus it looks good with my dark hair. Now if only I had a short black kimono then I'd look hot!

I smirked at myself before leaving the shack and heading down to the Hokage Tower. The town was ablaze with people with the excitement of the summer festival coming up in a few weeks. The yearly festival stores where popping up all over and people where buying colorful clothing, fireworks, kites and other things for celebration. I didn't think much of it as I calculated what I was going to say to the Hokage and thinking up answers to questions she might ask.

I headed up the stairs of the tower when someone bumped into my shoulder. I looked up and blinked at Sakura who blinked back.

"Oh sorry Tenten-Chan," she said with a brilliant smile. She and Ino where always so pretty I envied both of them. "Nice to see you're back. Come to see Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah," I said and her face became that of a lazy gaze.

"She's kind of passed out drunk I was just up there," Sakura sighed and I inwardly also sighed. "She should be up in a few hours. Hmm but hey I'm heading over to Ichiraku, everyone's over there do you want to come?"

I thought over my options. I could decline and head home which would look kind of odd. I mean usually after someone comes back from a vacation they are the most social of butterflies and chatting about what a wonderful time they had had at whatever place they had gone to. So I guess ramen was my ticket to looking inconspicuous which was perfect because I was starving!

"Sure," I said with a big smile making sure to light up my face with the cheesy sparkle effect in my eyes. "Is Neji-kun and Lee in there too?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much everyone," she said as we walked together down the stairs. "Except for Shino and Kiba they are on a mission."

"Hinata didn't go with them?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"She has clan business," Sakura shrugged. "Ever since her father died she's had a lot to work on to fix the Hyuuga dynamics."

"Oh yeah Neji was telling me about that," I said remembering something my partner had said about his uncle's funeral which had been nearly five months ago. I remember Neji not being the lest bit melancholy about the whole affair in fact he was rather pleased in truth. I really couldn't blame him really I probably would have reacted the same way if the man who enforced my segregation had died. But like all things Neji took it with class rather then celebrating up front.

"Yeah I say she's been doing a great job," Sakura said with a toothy smile. "Hinata is a great leader once she over comes her shyness."

"I'm sure," I said not really believing that the meek Hinata could be governess to a clan with the power and influence the Hyuuga do. We rounded the corner literally swimming there the denseness of bodies that crowded the streets and came up to the ramen stand. The sign over hanging the restaurant said under reservation. This only happened when Naruto rented the whole place just so we could all hang out. He could do this on account of being Ichiraku's best costumer since he was like five. We entered and where soon bombarded with hugs and calls. Sakura went over to talk with Naruto and Ino while I went over to my partners at a booth.

"Hey Tenten!" Lee called happily as I sat down next to Neji. "Long time no see it's been so youthless without you!"

"I don't think 'youth-less' is a word Lee," Neji said before giving me a pupil-less glance a small curve upward in his lips. "Hey Ten how was your time off?"

"Fine," I said automatically even though I knew it was a crappy answer. "I mean it was very relaxing and I bought a lot of new clothes!"

"Nice ribbons," Lee said making me look up and smile "they look beautiful with your hair and eyes."

"Aw thanks," I said fingering the soft fabric of my silk shirt.

"I like them too," Neji said as Shikamaru came over with Ino with some bowls of ramen with us. I was kind of surprised that Shikamaru even had the energy to get up from his set and give us our bowls.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling at the two. Ino smiled back while her partner shrugged. Lee clapped his hands together making a noise that sounded like 'yawsh' before beginning to eat. I and Neji stared at him few a moment a bit perplexed before beginning to eat. No matter how many years you spend with Lee there will always be something to be surprised…or slightly disturbed about. "I'm so happy to be home," I said with a curled smile.

"We are very happy you are home too Tenten!" Lee retorted.

I hope you're all ready for an unwelcome wake up call. And it's awakening to gun shots and to the start of a new era of war! A new way of fighting!

I looked at Lee then Neji who where pleasantly sucking down there ramen noodles…

And if one of you gets in my way I'll kill you without a second thought.

**A.N: Be sure to check out my artworks based for my fan fictions all can be found on my page! I do have a Metal Beauty work showing off Tenten's red ribbons!**


End file.
